


章一：炉火

by Yaiba



Series: 莫致 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Memory Related, Purple Prose, Serious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaiba/pseuds/Yaiba
Summary: 馨香盈怀袖，路远莫致之。





	章一：炉火

“太冲，看到我的笔了？”陈寿在不大的几案上翻找，干涸的墨盘被掀翻在地。  
左思正走到门口，扯过一旁的布蒙着头，边擦鬓发边答：“没。”  
他刚淋着雨过来，现在雨停了，身上却湿一片。在没有打伞的时候总觉得这样是在吃亏。陈寿看着他拍肩膀、甩脚踝，把早就渗进去的雨水做着徒劳的清理。  
“昨天上午，明明你还用过的。”  
“啊……做什么？怎么这样说？我何必诓你？”左思把布挂在脖子上，在胸前的布一端长、一端短。他一只手的五指陷进布的褶皱里，另一只手攥紧衣角。  
陈寿见他衣角处脏污，猜测八成有人拿烂果子扔他。知他境况，难免有些同情，随即缓和口气：“不是那个意思……这笔是父亲给我的，还是找到为好。我一时心急，就问问你。”  
“心急么，即使再心急也无法找到啊。”  
“是。”陈寿只好装作波澜不惊的样子，回想着笔的模样。  
“承祚刚才可是说昨天上午？我却不这么想，我借笔都是好久之前的事情了——你把我记成谁了？”  
“算了。我也不记得了，之后自会找到吧。”陈寿从箱子里翻出备用的旧朝服，“太冲，换一件衣服？”  
“不换了。看这天色，还要下雨的。”左思低头一看，反应过来衣上还沾有果子的浆水，“还是换吧。”  
左思穿上新的旧衣裳，说不上来满不满意。到处拍几下，闻一闻，他欲言又止：“是不是有股霉味？”  
“这衣裳是你自己的。”  
“我可不记得。也罢，凑合穿着，又不是再没衣裳可穿。”  
陈寿本想让他回忆起“旧衣都是留给我们的”，可又觉得还是不提为好。  
“你那毛笔，杆是哪种竹子做成的？颜色、长度？狼毫、羊毫还是兼毫？且让我想想，说不定可以找到。”  
陈寿回答道：“浅黄。约莫六七寸。至于竹子和毛的品种，不知道。”  
“六七寸……”左思竖起双手的食指，凭空量出一段距离，“那我没印象，我都用更长的笔。”  
“长的笔，不好带在身上的。”  
“有何不好？我拿在手里，想写即写。”  
“哦……太冲最近是在写什么？”  
“瞎写。前几天给街上的老人代写了一封信。”  
“啊？”陈寿难以置信，不知左思竟闲到这种程度。  
“怎么？又不是大不了的事情，再说了，最后写成又扔了。”  
“啊？”  
“那老人嫌我字丑。”  
“这样么……”陈寿移开目光，瞪着反扣在地上的墨盘，有些想终结对话。本想让自己在这些旁的事中突然能回忆起笔的下落，现在看起来应该是以失败告终了。  
“他说‘你这草书，还是算了吧’，我问‘为何你不识字，却还能认得草书’。”左思开始复述那一连串对话，“他答‘认得草书有何难’……”  
左思后面的话，陈寿没能听进去，开始思考是否身外之物都那么不值得追忆。无论是孩提时期在田埂里捡到的不知名的树叶、少年时期做的手抄书（捆书脊的时候用了捻成五股的麻绳），还是青年时期父亲赠的毛笔，都将慢慢地无影无踪，最后剩下腐朽的躯壳飘散在风里——也无影无踪了。  
“我有些气急，说‘你存心刁难我的么’，他哈哈一笑，说‘看看，你这个人，还较起真来，难道自己不知道那字写得是条什么弯曲的虫么’。我彻底不想说话，立即转身走人。”左思喝了口茶，刚吞下去，就发觉这茶该是自己三天之前泡了没喝的，一时有点恶心，可又无法吐出来。只好用手掌隔着肚皮抚摸在略感冰凉的胃上，实际上他也不知这样是否能缓解。  
“没想到他叫住我，说‘我前几天偶然得了这几张字，看你写的跟上面好像不一样啊’。原来是他记得一些文字的构造，自己那么一对比，就觉得我写的不是字了。我有些好奇，便又回头找他看看那纸上写的什么。”  
“写的什么？”  
“我放在墙角的筒里的，你等一下。”左思起身，在装着长度各一的纸卷的筒里翻找，“……多奇思……天然……不好，之前受了潮，好多字都看不见了。”  
“啊？”  
“又怎么了？”左思把纸打开，一部分摊在手里，一部分垂在地上，他发现后面的文字全部看不清了，“不行，听这声音，潮了之后又凝了。哎，反正就是这个。”  
陈寿走过去看一眼，也不知道是谁写的字，可是又好像能读出来每一个模糊的地方，它们就像一扇扇窗口，让他窥见胡乱刮着的风吹动树叶，让树叶把梢头的细枝挡住。  
“洇成这样，怕是还不如你的草书。”他拿过这张长纸卷起来，“这你还要么？”  
“用它做个引子，在炉子上生火让我烤衣服吧。”  
“烤完衣服还能再泡一杯热茶。”  
“泡两杯吧。”  
左思去不远处搬小炉子，陈寿看到他的微小的背影，寻来燃着的蜡烛，慢慢把纸烧焦。  
他回来的时候，两人就隔着这炉子各坐一边。炉子里炭在下，柴在上，若是拿开小水壶，能看到微火是红色的。  
“这茶还行吧？”左思在杯口吹气，不过还是太烫，只稍微拿嘴唇触了一下。  
“闻着香。太冲是在哪里拿到的茶叶？”  
“在……应该是在某个木箱子里，左雕弯曲藤蔓，右刻圆形果实。跟别的药材装在一起。”  
“名贵药材么？是上面赏赐的？”  
“都不知道是赐给谁的。那人只顾当杂物一样放着就不管了，药材我用不上，茶叶总不该糟蹋吧。”  
陈寿看到杯里三片漂浮的深绿叶子，叶面卷起的部分始终没有打开。  
“我看着这不太像茶……”  
“怎可能。那些东西又不是一堆长得一样的草，辨出茶叶来，不难。况且，就算不是茶叶，也能当成药膳汤了。”  
左思喝下一口热茶，觉得不久前那口恶心的冷茶味已经被冲散了。“不过啊，即便长得一样，也会有些微的不一样。我能分清的。我对这些东西下了大功夫。”  
“是么。”  
“比如，鳣鲔鳟鲂，鮷鳢鲨鲿；再比如，林檎枇杷，橙柿梬楟……”  
陈寿不太听得懂，因为左思突然没说官话，倒像是吐出一口临淄话。应该是临淄吧，那里是他的家乡。虽然听不懂，但陈寿估摸那阵势，大概知道一点。  
“太冲预备写赋的？”  
左思搁下杯子，站起身，走了两步。“我……”  
“陈御史、左秘书郎。”门外有个陌生小吏对两人作揖，“晚膳取消了。”  
忽地发生这样一个情况，两人都有些诧异。  
“啊？为何？晚膳都不让吃么……”  
“不是。并非晚膳环节取消，而是内容有更改。”  
“月初给我的膳食清单上，明明写了今天有生鱼片蘸红枣泥，配羊肉沫青菜汤的。这下要改成什么？”  
左思站在原地没动，陈寿盯着他和门口的小吏来回看，寻思是不是由于家乡靠水，他对河鲜极其喜爱，这才把生鱼片记得这么牢的。  
“是。原本预定是生鱼片蘸红枣泥、甘草汁、甘蔗调青菜的果蔬汁。但是甘草和红枣有异样，害怕出岔子，所以……现在换成了热汤饼和蛋卷。”  
“什么异样？食材不都是放在灶房的？”  
“不。有的在杂物间。因为需要干燥些的环境，可灶房水啊火的，就没在灶房。”  
“杂物间……能有什么异样？”  
“说是装着红枣和甘草的箱子被翻找过，安全起见，食材还是都不用为好。”  
“啊……”左思回头看陈寿一眼。  
陈寿跟左思想到了同一件事。待小吏走远，陈寿问他：“太冲闯祸了？”  
“可是……我记得当时并未看到红枣和甘草啊，只有棍状的和草叶状的黑乎乎一片的药材。”  
“那……可能就是别人弄的吧。”  
“怎偏偏是今天？生鱼片，我想好久了……不过，难道就没有可以替换红枣泥、甘草汁的佐料？”  
“取消就算了，太冲忍忍吧。等下次休沐再差人烹饪。”  
“我有些害怕。”左思走回陈寿旁边坐下，把水壶拿开，在火上搓着手。  
“怎么说？”  
“我刚才念‘鳣鲔鳟鲂，鮷鳢鲨鲿’‘林檎枇杷，橙柿梬楟’的，这下把鱼和草都念没了！”  
陈寿听他用官话念一遍，总算是明白了，也觉得有些好笑。他把水壶重新放在炉子上，尚有余温的热水呼呼地响着。  
“太冲那赋具体是写什么的？物产？”其实陈寿有些想说“食物”。  
“算吧。写你们成都。不对，承祚是安汉人——是安汉人吧？”  
“是。难为太冲还记得。”  
“哦。那就是你们旁边的成都。承祚在安汉待的时间长，还是在成都待的时间长？”  
听到之前那句话，陈寿原本有些啼笑皆非。虽说是“旁边”，其实隔得远远的，要走过好多山路，穿过好长的平原才能到达。至于后面那句话，则让陈寿陷入沉思。总觉得自己应该是把大多数时间都耗在安汉的，可在成都的时日会因身心疲惫而散发出漫长的气息。  
“都……差不多吧。”  
“那正好。就这么几十年，想来成都也不会有太大的变化。你跟我说说，我做个参考。”  
“变化还不大？”陈寿有些吃惊。  
“我的意思是，比如嗜河鲜的人，不会突然喜面食吧？”  
“哦，太冲是指风土人情么。入仕之后，我有些不出门……倒是听宫人小吏讲过一些不着边际的传言。太冲需要这些？”  
“应该可以参考。”  
“患风寒之人若恰逢八月十五，于夜晚挖出果树根部带有飞虫的土，兑水喝即可痊愈。若那晚乌云蔽月，疗效更好。”  
“这……我怕是写不了这样的，干脆收回之前的话吧。不过这个偏方倒是有点意思，会有飞虫钻进土里去啃食树根的？再说了，八月十五虽是秋分前后，但并非节日，有何特殊？”  
“既然夜空无月，便需要烛火。飞虫被那点光亮吸引，围绕树根栖着。至于八月十五么，我听到的说法不一。一说那日金木犀开得繁，一说那日锦江水某段倒流，总之都是附会一些难以解释的植被、水文或其余知识，一知半解地胡乱编造罢了。不过，病急乱投医也算人之常情，怪不得谁，造出这传言之人恐怕也非大户人家出身，能获得医治已十分艰难。给自己一个虚假的希望，总比白白地受病痛折磨为好。”  
“生年不满百，常怀千岁忧。”  
“是。”  
“啊，说到金木犀，我可以加在之前写的几句里：其树则有木兰梫桂，杞櫹椅桐，椶枒楔枞。楩柟幽蔼于谷底，松柏蓊郁于山峰。擢修干，竦长条。扇飞云，拂轻霄。”  
“太冲又用临淄话念啊？我听得不太懂。”  
“我马上写下来。”  
陈寿听到敞开的门边的脚步声，果然是晚膳端上来了。  
晚秋天气阴冷，吹得未加盖的汤饼有些失温。左思对汤饼的兴趣本就不大，面对快要冷掉的汤饼，只拿竹筷拨了拨，并未有咽下的欲望，倒是几下把四块蛋卷吃掉，然后喝自己的茶润着。  
陈寿见他这样，便把自己的蛋卷分给他。“吃饱一点吧，你晚上读写都超过丑时了。”  
“多谢。要是承祚有胃口，我这碗汤饼也给你。”  
“不必，我就吃小半碗。我对汤饼也不算特别喜爱。”陈寿移开水壶，一手端着琉璃碗，一手往火里倒几滴灯油，之后将碗杵在火里，“也不知这琉璃烧得烧不得。但是又不想吃冷汤饼。”  
“即便烧得，再加热之后，汤饼不都黏成一团了？”  
左思说得对，陈寿当即没了胃口，不过还是喝了几口不冷不热的汤，没尝出什么味道。  
“其实我还打算写成都周围。植物、动物、悠闲而富足的生活。”  
“嗯。还有什么要写的？”陈寿对左思的想法不置可否，任凭他把植物或者动物写得再有趣，那些也都是在人迹罕至的荒山野岭里自生自灭的东西。会有人烧荒、打猎，故而它们是些什么样子，有谁在意的？至于那“悠闲而富足的生活”，不提也罢。  
“还有一句，已经想好了。匪葛……啊呀……我胡子上是不是沾了蛋卷的酱汁？”左思捋胡子的手摸到了冰凉的液体。  
左思朝门外奔去，用墙角水缸里的水把胡子上沾的汤汁都洗了，这缸里是接的雨水，贴着内侧边缘有些浮萍和苔藓，混合着缸里的泥沙，偶尔散发一些闷臭味。左思洗净之后才恍惚回忆起前几天有一条长相畸形的黑色金鱼在这里翻出了白色的肚腹，被鸟啄食之后又留下红色的残骸。一时间，从穿上霉衣服到喝冷茶，再到用死了一条脏鱼的脏水洗脸，这接二连三的，让他有些气愤和难过：害病倒不至于，就是不舒服。  
走回去的时候，他发现陈寿还没去休息，便有些犹豫地开口：“我刚才……”  
“什么？”陈寿刚要熄火，已有烧至发黑的木块遇上几滴水，在第一声大响之后还有余音。为听清楚左思的话语，陈寿让炉火继续燃烧。  
“我刚才在办公房东侧的书馆看到一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“大概是来找你的，现在应该还在那。”左思伸手悄悄指着书馆方向，这样刻意的神秘显出一丝隔阂，“我本来想装作没看到的——不对，反正他没主动现身，也可能不是来找你的。”  
“哦。知道了。总是跟潘岳一起的那个夏侯孝若么？”陈寿大概知道他来此的目的。  
“可别提潘岳这个名字。”  
“喔……我无意的。”  
“你从这离开回住处，一定会经过书馆，说不定他想装成跟你偶遇。”  
“我没事。跟他把话说清楚就好。”  
“陈御史，左秘书郎。”一会儿工夫，左思提到的人竟是直接站在了门口。  
“夏侯侍郎。”陈寿迎出去，把背弯成与他同样的弧度。  
“陈御史，可否借一步说话？”  
“我要走了，你们不如就在这说。趁着烛火还在烧，炉上还有火苗可以烤，不用再去黑的地方。”左思收拾好纸笔，从后门出去。  
“多谢左秘书郎。”夏侯湛朝着左思的背影作揖。  
暂时没有人开口说话，几处火光被沉默包围。  
“夏侯侍郎，今天又是为……”  
“陈御史，刚才是在食用汤饼？我好像闻到了特有的葱味。听说膳食突然更改，可别不合口味才是。”  
陈寿的话被打断了。夏侯湛真是很有毅力，还要继续来打听《魏书》的撰写情况，陈寿分明以“尚在起草阶段”为由拒绝过多次，可他非要阅读内容，是想看看何人被写成何种文字么？还是准备提出加写舆服志、食货志内容？不过无论是哪种目的，都让陈寿觉得不想面对。而情况不容乐观的是，夏侯湛已是渐渐不再开门见山，势必另起话题，有时让陈寿难以招架。倒不是觉得他咄咄逼人，而是两三句话就能说清楚的东西，非要绕圈子，浪费时间。  
“是汤饼，夏侯侍郎消息灵通。不过膳食应该并非所有人都有更改，或者更改的内容不同？晚餐合你的胃口么？”  
“有劳记挂。我与安仁随便吃了些点心，刚入口还好，现在觉得有些腻，便出来消消食。正好经过此地，在书馆顺手翻阅新誊抄的《大宗师》，闻着味道，看来是用了上乘墨汁。文字的大小和排列都让我十分悦目，正说想来请教陈御史，可看得出这笔迹是出自何种尺寸的兼毫笔，准备把你往书馆引的，不想左秘书郎一番好意，也难以让人拒绝。”  
陈寿把他请到炉边入座，把那壶水又放在上面加热，思索着等水沸腾，差不多就已经可以把他打发走了，他虽对《魏书》的内容执着，可也不是不会看人脸色的人。  
“哦。我可分不出笔的种类和尺寸，刚才我还在让左太冲帮我找笔来着。不过……既然夏侯侍郎都能看出是兼毫笔所写，想必对尺寸、竹材之类也已了然于胸？”  
“啊……不是的……”夏侯湛的脸僵了一瞬，见陈寿背过身在器皿盒里找新茶杯，停顿了一下，继续说道，“我是之前听安仁说，今上御赐一批上等的文具，差人搬运的时候，安仁刚好看见有一整箱兼毫笔。我就想，会不会……”  
“哦，是这样。”  
“刚才陈御史可是在说丢失了笔？”  
“对。浅黄。约莫六七寸。至于竹子和毛的品种，不知道。夏侯侍郎可曾见过？”  
复述了一遍陈寿的描述，夏侯湛做出略显思索的模样。“哎……不会是这支吧？”他从衣袖里摸出一支笔，“这是我刚才翻阅《大宗师》的时候，在书柜腿边找到的。”  
水快开了，陈寿正准备把壶提起，没想到刚伸出手就顿住。“竟会有这么巧的事情？那确是我的笔。”  
“水开了，我可以泡茶么？”夏侯湛轻轻地笑了，舒眉展目，在火炉旁，被红红的光照得脸上光是光，影是影。泡茶之前，他将笔置在身侧的矮几上。  
“请。”陈寿把装了茶叶的茶杯递给他。  
“这茶真好闻。陈御史哪里得来的稀罕树叶？”  
看着夏侯湛似有深意的笑容，陈寿暗道不妙，怕不是左思拿的这茶叶是他的东西？  
“呃……是……”  
“是否在一个木箱子里，木箱表面雕刻有卷起来的藤蔓和圆形的果实？”  
“这……是的……”陈寿垂下头，琢磨这些巧合有如陷阱，居然还正好挤在一块过来找麻烦。  
“陈御史别误会，我没有别的意思。那箱子虽是我的，可好物共享，也皆大欢喜。”  
“真是非常抱歉。”陈寿原本不想答话，可忖度再三，还是说了这么一句不咸不淡的道歉。  
“那……陈御史看在那支笔和这杯茶的分上，可否将《魏书》借我一阅？”  
“既然如此，我能不能听夏侯侍郎说一下一定要看《魏书》的理由？”  
“有些难以启齿，陈御史听了，可别笑话才是。”夏侯湛稍显羞赧地笑着，“实不相瞒，我也在准备起草《魏书》，这便想看看陈御史的笔法。”  
“这样么……只是这样的话，真没什么可看的……”陈寿面无表情，既不太信他的说辞，也不想自行揣摩他的其他用意。  
“哪里的话？还请陈御史不要拒绝。”  
“找笔，我感谢。喝茶，已道歉。还请夏侯侍郎不要相逼。”  
“相逼？陈御史怎说出这样的话？有这么严重么？”夏侯湛把语气变得更加柔和，不让自己显得着急。  
“你想写，写便是，别的写法，还有什么参考的必要？难不成还要比较一番，比赢了欣喜不已，比输了自毁成果？”  
“不错，若我比输了，我就撕毁自己撰的《魏书》。”夏侯湛猛地站起身，瞬间展露出严肃。  
“这是何必？修史又非竞赛，拼个高下有何意义？”  
“陈御史，我今天是一定要看到《魏书》的。”  
“有这么严重么？你就当我没动过笔，可以吗？”  
“有。不可以。”  
陈寿既拗不过他，又不想在这个时候把《魏书》拿出来。  
“那你不用自毁了，我来自毁吧。”  
陈寿快步走向案边，抄起裹成圆柱的写满字的长纸两三下撕了。夏侯湛站在那里没动，背对着火光，面部已经全部陷入黑暗。  
“我做这些，也不是为了气你。”陈寿压抑着激动，“我是真的还没写好，这已经是第三稿了，还是不满意，正好趁现在撕了算了。”  
“是我心急了。那等陈御史写好，我会再来。告辞。”  
夏侯湛离开之后，陈寿收拾一地狼藉。炉子上微弱的火苗烧着，让木块飘散出难闻的烟味，熏得人睁不开眼睛。从旁边柜子上拿一个烛台过来，他这才看到情急之下撕毁的并不是《魏书》，而是写着“粗有文武，志立功名，而玩众黩旅”的一张纸。  
“姜维传”被撕了个粉碎。  
陈寿原本想拼起来誊一遍，可又觉得情绪突然很低落，既无法设想夏侯湛何时放弃，面对碎纸又毫无头绪，即使几片相邻的残片似乎都已无法组成完整的段落，只好暂时把纸片收起来，鼓励自己先睡个安稳觉。  
意料之中并未睡好，第二天直到下朝之时，陈寿才恍然回想着今上都说了些什么，可似乎一句话都想不起来。只记得当时夏侯湛故意站到自己旁边，可又故意表现出一种生疏的模样，陈寿不知该将其定义为“威胁”还是“纠缠”。  
回到平时处理公务的地方，这才发现左思竟然躺在地上睡觉，虽然全程心不在焉，可此时陈寿有些断定左思根本没去上朝。  
陈寿刚走动几下，左思就突然醒来。  
“下朝啦？说了些什么？”左思直起上半身，把手伸进后颈的衣领里挠痒。  
“没怎么听，还遇上了烦心事。早知道学你在这躺着。”  
“别学我。我不是故意不去的，唉……其实……即使去了，也不跟没去一样么。”  
“对。”  
“承祚什么烦心事？夏侯湛啊？”  
“对。”  
“他做什么非找你不可？”  
“他想看我写的东西。”  
“他干什么？跟你比个高下？”  
“目前看来是这样吧。暂时没懂他的其他意思。”  
“他是想嘲笑你还是怎么？”  
“啊？太冲为什么这样说？”  
“唉……我写赋就有人嘲笑我。”  
“谁？”  
“陆机。”  
“哦……”  
“我可没主动要跟他比较的意思……你去哪啊？”听到陈寿朝后门走去的脚步声，左思想提醒他公务都堆满了，别再浪费时间。  
“我去搬点纸来，这里存放的好多都潮了。”  
“哦。”左思继续躺倒，还就地滚了半圈，作出侧躺的姿势，蜷起腿部，让右手夹在膝盖中间，呓语一般念叨着，“搬纸，搬纸……潮的纸……你要是搬得多，就分我一点，要是搬得少，就……”突然覆盖在眼前的阴影让左思停止说话，他这个角度只看得见来人的鞋。  
“左秘书郎。这琴是否可以？”  
左思哆嗦着爬起来，走近那个拿着琴的小吏。他上个月休沐，差人斫琴，比料想的斫得快。竖抱起琴，他从一弦滑到七弦，没听出什么毛病来。  
陈寿一回来，就见到左思在弹琴。  
“怎么声音突然不对了。”左思像在自问自答。  
“莫非是琴放反了，据说这种情况时常出现。”  
“啊？琴弦间隔宽一点的地方，不是在左边么？”  
“你试试放在右边。”  
“哦。”左思抱着膝盖，咂咂嘴，“我学琴那年，都是好久以前了，还学了好久都没学会。记住这弦的弹法，又忘了那弦的弹法，要连续奏出一首曲子，更是难于登天。现在能重新捡拾起来么，我也不知道。”  
“昨天……”陈寿注意到左思来了兴致，不知道在这样的情况下自己能否与他正常交流。  
“承祚对这琴懂得多么？从上到下，是不是宫商角徵羽变徵变羽？”左思用右手食指挨个拨下来。  
“五音么，五音该是指发音才是，而非琴弦。同一根弦，可发出不同的声音。”  
“我模糊的记忆中，学琴之时好像听过同样的话。”  
“那茶叶……”  
“言语之美，穆穆皇皇。”  
左思边胡乱拨弦，边用临淄话唱着什么，陈寿又被打断了。  
“那茶叶……”  
“啊，什么？”  
左思终于从陶醉中醒来。  
“那茶叶别喝了吧。原本是夏侯湛的东西——那箱子就是他的东西。”  
“拿都拿了，再放回去，他肯定也不要了吧。这是我拿的，承祚觉得自己欠他人情了么？还是他认定你喝了茶，作为交换要看你写的……写的什么？”  
“这倒是没有……”  
“算了。承祚快来帮我看看，左手是按住琴徽么？必须按准还是有固定的间距？按了就可以么？我记得要滑动，是怎么个滑法？用哪个手指？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不知道？不是回答出五音了么？是真不知道？”  
“不说那个。太冲怎么有兴致弹琴了？斫这一床怕是要耗费不少俸禄。”  
“一床？”左思惊讶道，“哦，你连是‘一床’，不是‘一把’都知道？怕不是也会弹一曲？你怕我非要让你教，所以故作不知道？别把打发夏侯湛那一套用在我身上啊。”  
“那是碰巧知道的……”  
“我最近头发一把一把掉，写诗写到无字可写，就想换件事情做。没想到怎么又找了一件掉头发的事情，还以为摸到琴弦，瞬间能回忆起如何弹奏，结果事与愿违，我也无可奈何。你把知道的跟我说，剩下的我自己摸索行么？”  
左思说了一长串，这期间陈寿一言未发。默默生起角落的炉，加了几块炭，躬身趁着刚暖起来暂且不灼人的温度搓了搓手指。  
“一个两个都这样。”虽是抱怨，陈寿却没带有多少怒意。看向左思指间抓扯下来的头发，竟然有些不寒而栗。  
左思把位置给陈寿让出来，拿着纸笔记录陈寿的指法。  
“我记得是以左手拇指指甲滑动。”陈寿随意演示了一遍，与琴弦接触的地方传来比预想厉害得多的疼痛，他忍着。  
因为左思，他碰巧弹了几个音。手指每动一次，他都以为自己会想起很多事情，比如安汉的雾和月。不然，则与这样奔涌的情绪相反，在乐曲中获得非一般的平静。然而事实却是这两种极端的中间，他在考虑很多现实的问题，有远的，也有近的，还有再近一些的。  
如此一考虑，左手拇指的指甲就把弦音滑得走了调。这像一个停止的讯号，陈寿不再让那琴发出响声。  
“我只会这些。”  
“比我好多了。你能否确定你的指法是对的？”左思用笔杆敲击刚才的记录，“右手食指挑第四弦，右手食指再抹第三弦……我念一遍，你看看我有没有记错。”  
“这个……不是太确定。我本身就一知半解，是你非要我弹。”  
“倒也是。算了，我要求也不高，解个闷而已，非要成琴家么，那倒不是……”  
左思还在自言自语些什么，陈寿没有再听，只觉困倦。  
“承祚有没有见过海？”  
“没有。”  
“江河呢？”  
“这个倒是见过的。”  
“会有弦音让人感受到江河的波涛的么？”  
“这……有的吧。”  
“是什么样的？”  
“太冲，我觉得你……可以先练熟一些指法，再考虑那些。”  
“哎……确实。”  
陈寿走之前，隐约又听左思提到一次“海”。是渤海吗？也许是，也许不是。  
走在路上，陈寿被风吹出眼泪，用手擦的时候，碰到了琴弦割出来的伤口。刚擦干净眼睛，额头上又湿了——上一场雨打湿左思的衣衫，这一场就快打湿他的脸。  
呼吸一口冷雨，脚底忽然有些麻，这使他从困倦中清醒。雨雾打湿脚踝，还企图模糊视线，却让他愈发精神，因为他知道，只有安汉的雾可以把他吸进去。  
安汉的雾后面是连绵的山，那山得了黑夜的势，只顾挤成一团一齐压过来，像要让他在雨夜无所遁形。那些山他从来没登过，只是望着。因为山在西边，偶尔看向晚霞，或者絮一样的云，总能伴随山顶那些起伏的线。有些稀疏的叶子还总是超过山顶一截，可它们最终会被烧掉。天气好的时候，晚霞天天都有，颜色也从未改变。亮光逐渐被吞噬，正如黎明时逐渐被释放一样。  
晚霞看多了会腻。本想看出它如何做出改变来完成消退，肉眼却无法捕捉到那神秘的动向，只能感知最终结果是时间流逝，夜晚来临。  
浓雾代替往日的月光，把山间的缝隙绕了很多圈，像要填满，又像要消散。盯得久了，还会有些怕。  
现在他可不怕，因为没在安汉，也不用在微弱的烛光下仔细分辨案上纸张里的字迹，若誊写不好，还要受姜维责骂。  
其实姜维除了发怒，还是会心平气和地抚琴的。  
那时候姜维把琴弦挑出去的时候用了蛮力，尚有旧疾的食指指甲裂出一条细小的血河。血流不快，在他拿拇指抹开之前，还没有流进指尖的缝隙。  
不可避免，乐器总是这样伤人，可与兵器比起来，乐器造成的伤简直微不足道。  
兵器让姜维再不能说出任何话，不仅如此，也再不能在江边架起一张木几抚琴，因为他整个人已经消失了。  
后来陈寿总还能记得一些话语和旋律，虽然在自然而然地忽视和遗忘很多事情，但是他无法否认人生即是琐碎的，就等着一件件小事什么时候能刺穿胸膛，却不流下鲜血。  
陈寿搓着手指，割伤的地方传来轻微的疼痛。尽管乐器会伤人，而有时乐曲更为伤人，可没有乐曲能让他真正感受到江河，只有再次听到当初站在江河边听到的乐曲，才能顺带回忆起来。这时，又脱离乐曲本身，让他追溯在江河中流淌的四季：涨潮时不见顶的尖石、枯水时漂摇的水草和波涛的嘈杂。  
这样的景象在每个四季都一样吗？他只记得心里烦闷的某几次是这样的记忆，为着繁杂事务突然间焦虑不安的心思，似乎无法被任何声乐平息，鸟鸣与流水也不行，最好像无数个安汉的夜晚一样安静，连风声都听不见。  
今晚是能听到风声的，它就那样直接呼呼地响在耳边。他走在黑夜里，不知道是先到达终点，还是先迎来黎明。


End file.
